User blog:Bandicootfan63/The Necessity of Art
This is something I'm working on, as you may have guessed. Draft (10/24/2015) Some say a life without art isn't worth living. Many others and the same may say, a life without love is destined for the same purpose. I disagree with both of these arguments; for the two work hand in hand, comparable to the scientific theory of the butterfly effect. *Is it not love that necessitates emotion? Is it not art that demands reaction? **In all of our lives, art has taken grasp in so subtle a form that many of us, varying in personalities of course, rarely realize. **In a way, both of the proposed points are true; but rather, art invokes emotion, which reminds us of our fellow man and woman. It draws us to seek emotion in our lives; sweet, raw stimuli of the mind and stir of the heart. ***To further simplify; **Even those who claim to detest art are unwittedly enjoying its product; emotion. Take a football fan screaming obscenities from the stands as his home team is smote by a losing score; the passion he exudes is excruciating, fueled by his emotions. That same fan will head to the bar later in the evening to console like-minded friends and family, bonding...sharing their love of the sport. **Art is most beautiful for its subliminal methods. If it was as deeply rooted in our instinct as, say, gathering food, breathing, drinking water, would it serve such a purpose? In its current state, art is a necessity that we as humans pursue. But for the things listed before, we don't pursue them. We cling to them, literally for dear life itself. So yes, in a way, art does make life worth living just as food and water allow us to live. The State of Nightmares (10/31/2015) *Still reading? It really freaked me out. o.e I think it's just because, unlike most of the dreams I used to have about you, they're more realistic. Isn't that weird how your brain retains information so well and then uses it against you when you're resting? 9:08 SierraSia lol I know that feeling 9:09 Bandicootfan63 So should we introduce the Shores of Regret to the RP somehow? Wait, do you think the reason our nightmares usually end when we meet the monster or something is just because the part of our brain producing the experience is scaring itself? Or maybe, more realistically, it just stops because it can't replicate the experience anymore? That has to be it. 9:11 SierraSia oh yeah. I'm not sure, I made that just to rant on whatever made me sad, but it could give characters an opportunity to open up about their inner turmoil when they don't normaly do it anywhere else. 9:12 Bandicootfan63 Like if you were to see someone who doesn't like you, and they spit fire at you. Your brain can't think of something to replicate them attacking you, so it just searches for something else you associate with harm! Sorry. XD Wait, for real? *Above is a snippet from the chat that particularly provoked my thoughts. I was amazed at how vividly my mind stored information and then used it against itself so effectively, in the form of a nightmare. **I can't state why I believe it does this, at least at this point in time. But I do have thoughts on the process. **The brain truly works like a filing cabinet. It draws upon these files to produce what you experience in your sleep; depending how familiar you are and with a wide array of subject matter, this can lead to amazing and horrifying events. **I can only truthfully say I have a thesis on the events leading to the end of a nightmare. ***Humans use %10 of their brains. The experiences they produce may always be limited, comparable to an unstable engine in a video game. For simplicity, I will be using the textbook example of a nightmare; events leading up to a terrifying encounter with some sort of beast. ***Our minds, as imperfect as they are, will always create some surrealist atmosphere within a dream. That is why we feel spacey, occasionally don't have a full grasp on basic concepts, such as whether we're even clothed. Go ahead, think of a dream where you felt perfectly aware of your surroundings and had a clear mind. That's impossible, as your mind is generating what happens around you as it happens, it can't keep perfect track of the avatar it's created for itself at the same time. ***That being said, the mind, when familiar enough with an experience, will be able to more convincingly replicate it. This is why those who spend time in front of a computer consistently will experience nightmares involving malware or being hacked, or anyone in a relationship may have nightmares about their lover being injured. ***This links back to a surreal atmosphere. The mind can only so perfectly replicate something; eventually things will get weird as it loses touch with what it was trying to do and will attempt to keep the simulation flowing smoothly, which accounts for the gaps we find in a night filled with dreams. For example, suppose you see a disturbing still image on the Internet and it shows up in your dream. Your mind can't quite associate it with an attack on your physical body, and may link it with something else you associate with terror. Or it could associate it with something you know will hurt you, mentally or physically, pulling it from the "filing cabinet" of your mind. ***If it can't, this may account for why dreams end. Take, for instance, when you freeze in terror in a nightmare when faced with a ferocious beast. This could be explained by your mind not knowing what would happen next, or if other things in your nightmare continue to move such as the monster, your brain is allocating resources to keeping it moving and can't devote any to your "avatar". The dream may end if it can't keep the experience together, such as if it simply doesn't know what to do. It probably sounds cryptic, but I'm proud of the idea. Category:Blog posts